


Threads

by Nyashi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Write Angst Usually, Mindless Fluff, Sorry If My Fluff Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyashi/pseuds/Nyashi
Summary: A collection of short stories about Byleth and Edelgard's married life.





	1. Thread 1 - Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some discussion in Bearsketches' twitch chat, big shoutout to her for inspiring the fic.  
Also big shoutout to Emi/Yurifucker for fueling my love for Edeleth.  
That aside, I hope you like it

Light filtered through the curtains, filling the room with gold. The light of a new dawn... Edelgard chuckled softly at herself for the cheesy thought and turned to look at the woman lying beside her. She and Byleth had been married for close to a year, and with the battle against those who slither in the dark finally over the two women were finally free to appreciate the world they’d created together.

Edelgard had come to know one of her former professor’s weaknesses: apparently Byleth was as far away from a morning person as one could get, which made Edelgard appreciate the woman’s efforts to always show up to class a full half hour before the bell that much more. The emperor started her morning routine, which included more staring at her wife’s sleeping face than she’d like to admit, by sitting up and stretching briefly, freeing herself from the all too voluminous puffed up covers Byleth had so adamantly asked for. Edelgard sat in bed stealing glances at her wife, never tiring of seeing her deep teal hair. She loved it when it had been mint coloured too, of course, but when the familiar blue returned Edelgard realized just how much she’d missed it.

The emperor reached for a mirror and a brush; her wife made a point to express fondness for her hair so Edelgard had taken it upon herself to devote more time to it. She’d told Byleth it was just because, with the war behind them, she finally had no reason to cut hair care short. Byleth didn’t buy it but stayed silent about it, which Edelgard appreciated dearly. As she brushed her hair something in the mirror caught her eye and made her jump, her hand already making its way to her sleeping wife’s figure.

“Byleth, wake up!” she’d said, giddiness bubbling up and escaping her with every word “Look at this!” she kept gently, or as gently as someone in that situation could be, shaking her wife’s shoulder through the cloud-like covers. Byleth barely moved, making a sound that could vaguely be interpreted as human, possibly acknowledging her wife’s valiant effort to wake her. Minutes later Byleth finally sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and trying her best to stay coherent “What is it, El?” she asked through the grogginess, the effort to speak was commendable, the result less so.

Still, Edelgard lowered her head, barely containing her excitement. “Look at this!” she kept repeating, subtly bouncing up and down on the bed. Byleth looked at her briefly. “That’s your head.” She said, still battling with sleep for full control of her brain. Edelgard sighed through a smile, morning Byleth’s comments of questionable intelligence were something she found endlessly endearing. “No, look at my hair!” Edelgard said, moving close enough that her head was mere inches from her wife’s chest, which didn't fail to dust the emperor's cheek with a light pink hue.

Byleth kept looking at her, unmoving. “Your hair’s pretty… wait… is that?” Byleth finally noticed, her hands moved up so that her fingers could graze the new spot of interest. Edelgard shivered at the touch, she’d always been weak to having her hair played with, which only got worse when it was the woman she loved doing so. “Is this… brown hair?” Byleth asked, running her fingers across the roots. “Yes!” Edelgard nearly shouted beaming with excitement “I never thought I’d see the day! I must thank Linhardt and Mr. Hanneman for their help with the crest removal when I get the chance.” Edelgard and Byleth stayed like that for a while, with the former professor gently caressing her wife’s head, an expression of relief and sadness on her face.

Edelgard started moving to the edge of the bed to get started with her day, wanting to make good on her word to thank the crest scholars no doubt. She stopped when she felt Byleth’s hand around her wrist. Edelgard turned back and moved closer only for Byleth to wrap her arms around her, burying her face in the shorter woman’s shoulder. “I’m so happy, El” she said, squeezing the shorter woman tighter. Edelgard chuckled “I thought you liked my silver hair, are you that eager to let it go?” she teased.

Byleth shook her head, spreading a barely noticeable dampness along her wife’s shoulder. “I love your silver hair, I love the way it catches the light, I love the way it fans around your head as you sleep. It’s gorgeous” she finally lifted her head “but this” she brought her fingers up to her wife’s scalp once more, barely grazing it with the reverence one would grant a sacred artifact “this is your life, El. Proof that the years that had been forcibly taken from you have found their way back to their rightful owner.” she pointed her sentence with a kiss to the newly browned roots, her gentle touch finding its way back to them as soon as her lips left them. “The thought of losing you… it kept me up at night. It's thanks to you that my heart beats, the idea of yours halting… it frightens me deeply.” Her touch found its way to her wife’s face, her thumb gently caressing her cheek “I’d stay up, making sure you were still breathing again and again. Night after night. I lived with the knowledge that any day you could be taken from me.” She placed a chaste kiss on her other cheek, the corners of her mouth subtly curving up “But no more. Your life is now truly yours to live. You finally have the freedom to grow old by my side… if you so wish, at least.”

Edelgard leaned into her wife’s gentle touch, covering her hand with her own. She’d never known of the worries that afflicted Byleth. She assumed the woman had made peace with the possibility that their life together could be cut short at any monent, Byleth appeared to be stoic like that. Edelgard repressed a voice inside her mind that told her her carelessness made her a bad wife, at least for the time being. “I would love nothing more, my love.” She said before leaning in to give her wife the first proper kiss of the day. First of many, she hoped.

“Guess you could call this the dawn of the rest of our lives together, then?” Edelgard said, beaming, only to be met by her wife’s smirk and quirked brow. “What’s wrong?” Edelgard asked in response to her wife’s peculiar behaviour. “Nothing, I was just wondering how you say such things with a straight face” Byleth clarified, trying her best not to laugh.

As soon as Edelgard realized what she said her cheeks flared up. “You’re a villain, Byleth!” she yelled over her wife’s laughter, hitting her with a pillow “You were being so sweet I figured I’d reply in kind, oh what a fool I was!” her relentless pillow-based attack showed no sign of stopping, Byleth replied in kind.

What must have been a quarter of an hour later the two were spent and ready to sleep once more already despite neither of them being out of her nightgown yet. Byleth rolled over to her wife and kissed her. “We should break the news to the others. Let’s get dressed already before Hubert sends a search party for us… or the hounds, in my case” Edelgard chuckled “you know, you always make it seem like Hubert wants you dead but I think he’s grown fond of you… besides, there’s no need to rush. We have the rest of our lives, do we not?” Edelgard smiled at her wife, this time fully aware of how embarrassing the line that had just left her lips was. Byleth smiled back at her, bringing her face to her lover’s ear

“If you think I’ll let you laze around all day just because you said something sweet you’re sorely mistaken. I’m not letting you spend the rest of our lives in bed.” and with that she grabbed her wife by the wrist and started pulling “You truly are a villain, Byleth” Edelgard said through yet another smile as she let herself be dragged out of bed.

Byleth would lead her to a life full of excitement and love, she was sure of it.

But first, she’d lead her to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to end fics, don't look at me.  
I'm likely to write more chapters in the future and i'm always looking for new ideas, hit me up on twitter @NyashiATS if you wanna suggest something or you just wanna scream about ships.  
Critique is greatly appreciated, English isn't my first language so i'm always happy to learn more.  
I'll stop rambling now, thanks for checking this out!


	2. Thread 2 - Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Edeleth and Doropetra have lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty aimless chapter, it's just fluff between my favourite characters and nothing goes wrong. I need it after writing that much angst in such a short time.

Edelgard had missed her lunch date with the professor. Sure, she did send Hubert to inform her she wouldn’t be able to make it but she still felt bad. They hadn’t even been dating for a week and she was already missing dates.

She tried to excuse herself from Petra and Dorothea to see if she could catch the professor at the tail end of lunchtime. The two had already been the reason she missed the period in the first place, as Petra insisted they should spar so she could show Dorothea some technique or another. Edelgard had to admit that half her mind had been with the professor rather than the sparring session, as it often was.

“Edie? Where are you rushing off to?” she heard Dorothea’s voice call out to her. Edelgard couldn’t see the brunette’s face but she could’ve sworn she could hear the grin in her tone. She gave up on the lunch date.

Edelgard composed herself and turned around, she had to make sure the disappointment wouldn’t show. She still valued the girls’ friendship despite Dorothea’s penchant for flustering her. A quality she, frustratingly, secretly shared with the professor. “Nowhere in particular, you know how I hate idling” she said, hoping her lie would convince the taller woman.

Judging by the quirked eyebrow that hadn’t worked.

“Well then, dear, why don’t you join Petra and I? We were just about to get some lunch” Edelgard couldn’t refuse, she made a mental note of the glances Petra gave Dorothea maybe too often for it to be considered mere friendship.

She would know, she was one to steal glances at the professor just as often.

Lunch was uneventful, Edelgard would occasionally chime in but mostly left the chatter up to Dorothea and Petra.

“So that’s where you’ve been hiding.” A voice snapped her out of it, the professor sat beside her a few moments later. As the woman sat down she put her hand over Edelgard’s own that had been resting in her lap, softly rubbing circles on it. She gave Edelgard a small smile, which made her heat up. She reached for a spoonful of peach sorbet to cool herself down.

“Wow, professor, you’re incredible!” Dorothea said in amazement “You haven’t been here a minute and Edie’s already red as a ruby!”

Edelgard felt herself heating up further, sure that steam would soon start leaving her body.

Before she had a chance to interject the professor spoke up “It’s not too hard to fluster her, really. Isn’t she adorable?” She choked on her sorbet.

“Professor!” Edelgard cried, her voice cracking from embarrassment “That is hardly appropriate!” But the damage had been done

“Aww, she IS adorable” Dorothea said, her voice filling with a tone halfway between mocking and the tone she’d use to speak to the monastery dogs “I wish my darling Petra were easier to fluster” she turned to the girl beside her.

Petra tilted her head “I don’t have an understanding” she said, her brow knitting as it often did when she struggled with the language.

“Oh, I’m sorry, that means it would be cute if you got embarrassed more easily” Dorothea explained. Petra’s progress with the language had been advancing in leaps and bounds, no doubt thanks to the songstress’ continued efforts to always explain herself.

“Oh” Petra exclaimed “But are you not the cute one, Dorothea? Why would I blushing?” She asked without a hint of malice or teasing in her voice, it was astounding how sweet Petra could be without realizing.

It was Dorothea’s turn to have her cheeks flush.

Edelgard chuckled softly at the role reversal, Dorothea had finally found her match.

“Having fun, honey?” Byleth whispered in her ear.

Edelgard jumped at the sudden return of the burning sensation that had been subsiding “Honey?!” she shrieked. Fortunately the four of them were alone in the dining hall, save for one of the cooks who was gently smiling at the shenanigans.

Byleth slowly looked at her face and quirked an eyebrow, a smug smile making its way to her face.

“Yes, dear?”

Edelgard’s brain stopped complying and she started sputtering. She had been deceived by the most idiotic trick known to man. She buried her face in her hands to muffle an already silent scream. She could hear Dorothea’s laughter being interjected by snorts which, in turn, made Byleth and Petra laugh.

“Edelgard you’re so cute” Byleth said, wiping a tear from her eye as she calmed her breathing down.

“BYLETH.” Edelgard shrieked once more standing up abruptly. She had to stop her girlfriend from embarrassing her further.

Byleth’s face softened and she took Edelgard’s hand in her own “Yes, El?”

Hearing her nickname Edelgard’s frustration instantly fizzled out as if it had never been there. Edelgard sat back down, sighing and burying her face in her free hand once more, trying to hide the grin that had forced its way there.

“Byleth you’re unfair…” Edelgard trailed off, as if she’d only just remembered Dorothea and Petra were sitting right in front of them “So much for hiding our relationship…”

Byleth’s thumb started rubbing circles on the back of Edelgard’s “El, Dorothea already knew.” Edelgard looked at Dorothea, the taller woman just nodded.

“I’ve been bother-“ a soft cough into her hand “_trying_ to get Edie to fess up, yes” she stated matter-of-factly “Petra knows as well”

Edelgard’s gaze turned to Petra who just smiled sheepishly.

“I have apologies” she said

“If it makes you feel better” Byleth interjected “I also figured out the two of them were dating a while ago, Dorothea and I agreed to keep each other’s secrets.”

Dorothea gave the two of them a big grin, putting her arm around Petra’s shoulders and bringing her close, pushing her cheek into the shorter girl’s head. “Aren’t we just the cutest?” she winked. “Plus, I can’t let word get out that the professor is dating a student. Seteth would have her head!”

“He can sure try and take it!” the professor said, flexing. Edelgard let herself be distracted by her girlfriend’s arms. “Well, not like I can see him actually taking a stab at me, I think I’ve grown on him.” She chuckled

“All the knights love you, professor. I can’t see any of them fighting you” Edelgard’s heart felt a pang of guilt, she would end these days of happiness for her own ambition.

But, just then. Just that one time.

Edelgard let herself be with the ones she loved; ambitions be damned.

If only these moments could last forever.

Edelgard swallowed a lump and went back to her sorbet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added just one tiiiiiiiiny bit of angst there at the end, writing Branded by Thunder put me in the mindset.  
Next chapter coming out probably next week, stay tuned (if you want).


End file.
